When Water Meets Fire((On Current Standby))
by WolfWarrior01
Summary: Read the tale about two unusual kits, one evil, one good. Read the story in a blue she-cat's point of view. What happens when the she-cat is destined to save all of the clans? Will she succeed, like the famous tom leader, Firestar of ThunderClan, or will she fail, and all the cats of the clans be shadowed by the terror of one tom?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_In all his moons, had heard many prophecies, '__**Fire alone, can save our clan.**__', '__**There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.**__', '__**A battle is coming, Fireheart. Beware a warrior you cannot trust**__.', '__**StarClan is calling you…do not be afraid**__.', '__**Beware an enemy who seems to sleep**__.', '__**Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest.**__', '__**Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be the way it is now, nor as it has been before**__.', '_**A silver cat would come, and rid the Tribe of Rushing Water of the dangerous mountain cat Sharptooth.**', '**Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red.**', '**After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing.**', '**Beware, Jay's Wing. Storm clouds are gathering on a dark breeze.'**, '**The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever.**', _and so many more, that Firestar could not count, not including the many omens as well! But never, in all his moons, had he heard of a prophecy and omen, that not even StarClan fully understood…'__**When water meets fire, it becomes steam, but beware the steam; it causes bad vision, and can trick you.**__' for StarClan's sake, they didn't even form this prophecy!_

'_Fire…it can't be me, for I am in StarClan,' He gazes at his starry body then looks up, his starry green eyes holding a new flame of curiosity burning deeply within them, 'Then, who is it?'_

_Firestar gazes down onto his ex-clan, ThunderClan, then sits back on his haunches, and licks a starry paw, bringing it over his head, when the mewing of a kit catches his attention._

_He looks down into the forest, to see a section of it smoldering with flames. His eyes grow wide and he stops halfway through a lick on his paw. The reflection of the dancing flames reflected in his eyes, as they licked at the trees._

_But, what really caught Firestar's attention, was the movement at the line of trees, and making its way to the lake's shore._

_Fire was licking its way down the dry shore, and collided with the lapping water of the lake, "When water meets fire!" Firestar gasps, as the fire hisses and steam floats through the sky._

_Immediately, all the flames extinguished, leaving no trace of the fire. Firestar's gaze traveled back to the shore, where the steam had disappeared, and was now replaced by two kits, a small blue, wait, she was actually __**blue!**__, she-kit with white markings, and a silver tom, with no markings what-so-ever except a dark grey stripe trailing from his forehead, down his back, and to the tip of his tail._

_The kits lied on the pebbles; burnt stones surrounded them in a circle, when there was a sudden flash of light._

_An eerie blue-grey she-cat, and a fiery look she-cat, which in his perceptive, could have been Firestar's twin sister, stood in front of the two kits now. They turned their heads and nodded at each other, and then they both touched their noses to the blue she-kit's forehead gently at the same time._

_The she-kit's fore right paw and rear left paw both began to glow dimly. The two full grown she-cats stepped back, and when the light disappeared, the she-kit's paws had two new markings._

_Embedded in the she-kit's fore right paw pad, was a water drop-like symbol, and her rear left paw pad had embedded in it, a flame-like symbol._

_The grown she-cats turn and looked at the silver tom with looks of disgust, and then they vanished._

'_What was that? Why didn't they touch the silver tom? Why did they look like they hated him?' so many thoughts flew through the flame-colored tom's mind, until another cat appeared from the brush, then another, and then two more._

_There was a; __large, fiery ginger tom the color of autumn leaves, with a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws, a small, wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes, a thick-furred, muscular, large black she-cat with green eyes, and a silver-gray tom with long fur and bright, wide green eyes._

_Firestar's eyes grow about five times their original size, when he realizes who these cats must be, 'The ginger is Thunder!_ _Creator of ThunderClan!' he thinks in shock, 'The brown she-cat must be Wind, the creator of WindClan! The black she-cat must Shadow, and the silver-grey tom must be River! The cats that created ShadowClan and RiverClan! What are they doing there?'_

_The two toms and two she-cats consult with each other quietly before they all nod their heads, in turn, each cat pressed their noses to the blue kit's forehead as well._

_Once they were finished, the she-kit's fore left paw began to glow as well. Thunder stands there, with gleaming amber eyes. Shadow lied down, crossing her paws and placing her head on them. Wind and River sat down, River licking his paw and bringing it over his ears, and wind watching the she-kit curiously._

_This glow diminished fairly quickly as well, and on the kit's fore left paw, was the embedded symbol of a star._

'_A STAR?!' Firestar exclaims in his mind, almost toppling over in surprise, 'But that is the mark of a clan leader! That shouldn't be on a kit.' He gazes down; watching as Shadow and Wind disappeared, leaving only Thunder and River sitting there quietly, until River speaks up, "A she-kit, born of the water, going to ThunderClan." He says._

"_Yes, River. You know that is where we have to send her that is where her destiny lies," He glances at the silver tom, "Just as he will be off to RiverClan."_

_River sighs, "Yes, I know, Thunder. It just seems strange." He also glances at the silver tom, "I just hope she can fulfill her prophecy, or else, all of the clans are doomed." He and Thunder look at each other, nod, and disappear._

_The kits seem too sputter to life, as they both cough up water. The she-kit stands on wobbly legs, 'She shouldn't be able to hear yet, let alone stand!' Firestar thinks._

_She turns and glares at the silver tom, who in which in turn stands and hisses in reply. They both turn, and part ways, the she-kit trailing off into the woods, and the tom along the shore of the lake, heading for RiverClan._

_A/N:So!This is my **FIRST**_ _ever entry on FanFiction__  
_

_*Hurray!*  
_

_Thank you, thank you! *Bows*  
_

_So, Anyway. Tell me what you think! Feel free to leave suggestions and such, but try not to flame me too badly ^_^' I'm not prepared to be cooked.  
_


	2. ((Attention! IMPORTANT Author Note!))

Due to the fact I've got so many stories going on at once, I've decided to do a poll for my stories. The poll is going to be for which stories you want me to work on first. The story with the most votes, will be worked on until I'm finished with it, and ONLY that fan-fic. To get to the poll, you go to my profile, and at the top of the page, you'll find the poll! The story with the least amount of votes will be worked on last.  
Along with this information, I'm gonna go ahead and **state **that I will **not **post **any **new stories until **all of my other stories are completed**!  
Thanks,

~WolfWarrior01


	3. ((One Last Author's Note!))

The results are in! (I've always wanted too say that!)

The order of stories from most votes too least is below!

1. An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! ~ Definitely Not Haruhi **5 Votes31%**

2. A Soul Eater Fanfic! ~ Neko Meister **3 Votes13%**

A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ Fruits Basket In The Real World! **3 Votes13%**

3. A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ The Zodiac Cursed American! **2 Votes12%**

4. A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! ~ The Cat-Dragon! **1 Vote 06%**

A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ When Water Meets Fire! **1 Vote 06%**

An InuYasha Fanfic! ~ Demon Of Canines! **1 Vote 06%**

5. A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ The Life Story Of Fallenstar! **0 Votes00%**

There we have it! Now, when it comes time too decide between the tied stories, I'll hold another poll!


End file.
